That Summer
by fang1108
Summary: Emily is the Wardens daughter who visits every summer. She and Lump had been friends since he arrived. Go through the journey of love, hate, and drama that summer. The one that changed their lives forever. maybe M later on.
1. A little less eighteen candles

*Seriously, this is a problem. There are NO Lump fanfics! It's about time that one is made. All the chapter names (if I remember) are going to be song names/book names/movie names but changed to fit the chapter R&R

_A Little Less Eighteen Candles A Little More Touch Me_

The smooth sound of southern music filled the air of the air conditioned cabin as I watched my mom rummage through a few papers at her desk. Gretchen Wilson's voice was ringing through my ears, the scratchy orange knit couch was under my body and I stared up at the ceiling, wondering about how my hair wasn't frizzing out in the hundred and three degree heat.

My mom, the Warden of Camp Green Lake, insisted…or forced me to give up my summer vacation so I could help around the camp. It wasn't so much 'giving up' my summer vacation because every summer since I was thirteen, I would spend with my mom. And since they were filled to the max with 'campers', they needed all the help they could get. I had been here before though, away from the apartment with my dad to come visit my mom a few times a month and all two months off summer vacation. I had moved out of this little cabin when I was thirteen years old, sick of being homeschooled and wanting to get the real teenage experience.

My moms fiery red hair was flailing around her pale face as the fan brushed air against it. Her deep brown eyes were set on a document which she had on her desk as she chewed on the side of a pair of glasses held in her long boney fingers.

To be honest, I looked nothing at all like my mom. I had my fathers dirty blonde hair, which I dyed black underneath and reached just below my chest, and icy blue eyes. I was tall though like my mom, about five foot nine, and had an athletic build from many years of middle school and high school cross country and soccer. My skin wasn't as pale as my moms, but I did have a few freckles like her. Sometimes our style seemed to be the same, being that we were both full fledged country girls, accent and horseback riding, whiskey loving rednecks. I pretty much always wore a pair of skinny jeans which were most of the time torn up, a spaghetti strap tank top, and occasionally a flannel shirt on top.

"Em?" my mom called over, not glancing up from her papers.

I turned down the radio, "Yeah ma?"

"Can you go mosey on over to the storage room and drop this off there?"

I sighed, standing up and pulling down my white camisole, "Yup."

"Don't sound too thrilled to be doing actual work baby girl," she glanced over, shooting me her infamous 'do it or else' look. I grabbed the pair of boots from her hand and gave her an obnoxious fake smile.

Instead of giving her further complaints, I walked out into the blistering heat dragging my boots in the dust.

"Hey it's the little Warden!" X-Ray called. He and the rest of D-Tent ran over.

"She's probably spyin' for the Warden," Zig-zag said, his eyes widening.

I laughed a little, "Nah, I just gotta drop off something."

"Isn't her accent just the cutest thing ever?" X-Ray asked, smiling at me slyly.

I raised my eyebrows and rolled my eyes, "X-Ray…"

"Yes doll?"

"Shuddup boy."

Everyone laughed before dispersing when I reached the storage room where as usual, someone was shining shoes in. A tall guy with slicked back brown hair turned around, his strong features showed no sign of emotion on them. His hazel eyes studied me for a moment. There was a crash in the next room over, and I noticed that Dr. Pendanski was rustling around.

"What do you want?" his voice seemed a little harsh.

"You would think that with a name like Lump you would want to lay low," I snapped back, placing the shoes on the desk before snatching his clipboard from his hands.

He leaned back on the table with a smug expression, "You know what they call you around here?"

I glanced up from the paper which I had scribbled some words on, "Warden's daughter?"

"The one with the nice ass," his eyes showed amusement as I stared back into them, glaring slightly.

"I think you're the only one who calls me that Lumpy," I sat down on the wooden table in the center, going back to my work. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me back onto the table a little more, I smirked down into the clipboard as his tongue flickered across the back of my ear quickly as his arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

"Watch your mouth with me girlie," he bit down a little. There was more rustling in the next room and I leapt off the table, pushing Lump away in one movement.

Dr. Pendanski appeared in the doorway a second later, "Oh hello Emily!"

"Hi," I cleared my throat, sitting back onto the table and saw Lump shining old dirty boots in the corner of my eye, not looking up from his work.

"You and Lump are arguing again?" Doctor asked, wiping his nose.

"He is just a complete moron, that's all," I shrugged, noticing I was scribbling little stars and circles onto the paper.

"You know better than to sass the Warden's daughter," Doctor said. "Lump, leave her alone or she may report you to her mother."

"Yessir," Lump said, a tinge of sarcasm hidden in his voice.

Dr. Pendanski left the room and I scribbled for a few more moments, watching him out the door, before entering his own tent across from the storage cabin. I dropped the clip board onto the ground and jumped onto my knees while still on the table. Lump's strong arm's were immediately around my waist, embracing me into a deep kiss.

Yeah, I think I should explain something. Lump has a sentence for Camp Green Lake from the age he was at when he was convicted which was ten, until adult hood. The camp had always been filled with older teenage guys, so when I was younger, I never had anyone my own age around to talk to before I moved away to live with my dad. But then when I turned ten, a camper with long brown hair and an awkward build came to camp. He and I immediately bonded, hiding every moment of our time from my mom. We were always best friends, for almost eight years now. Lump and I had plans to leave this place in a month when he turned eighteen. I knew that I was going to college already, I had gotten accepted to a few places. Lump had a painfully rich family back at home which he knew he got a ton of money from, being that his parents both had recently passed away. We could finally not have to hide everything from anybody. I could kiss the man I loved in public and not have to check behind me before I did it. But…it hadn't gotten like this until last summer.

That was the summer that changed my life.

**TITLE: A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me BY: Fall out boy**


	2. New Perspective

Thank you Hippy chick and friends for the comment I was gonna drop this story if I didn't get a comment but you stopped me! And errybody else who commented 3

New Perspective

The car ride to Camp Green Lake was painfully long as usual. It seemed as if my car wanted to move slower than normal on the long desert road even though I was practically flooring it at eighty miles per hour. Being that there was no cars back here, there was no speed limit in ninety percent of the roads, so I normally went seventy or faster. Finally a large horizon of pale tents and cabins appeared in the distance, holes began spotting around the sides of the road.

I sped past a group of boys who all immediately threw down their shovels and leapt near the road, probably wondering what a slick black mustang convertible was doing flying down the empty dirt road. After parking behind my mom's cabin and near her own baby blue car.

I hopped out without hesitation and threw open her cabin doors and skidded to a stop as soon as the view of a red haired woman lay before me struggling with papers at her desk.

"Mamma?" I asked and the woman threw back her chair.

"Hi baby girl!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around me. Gratefully, I hugged her back, accepting the warm embrace. "How was the ride?"

"S'alright."

"Good, I'll have Mr. Sir bring in your bags. Why don't you go say hello to Dr. P down at the mess hall?" she suggested, walking over to lower the blaring radio.

"Sure," I was already out the door. There was no way I was that excited to meet up with Dr. Pendanski. But instead I snuck over to the storage room and stood by the doorway for a moment, glancing around. There was nobody outside yet, most of the kids were probably lounging around out of the heat somewhere or out digging their holes. Quickly, I jumped through the doorway and saw a tall and muscular figure on the other side of a tall desk in the tiny room.

I let out a squeak before the figure turned with a massive smirk on their face. With one swift movement, I jumped up onto the table and accepted a hug even tighter than my moms was.

"I missed you," I mumbled into the boy's chest.

"Mmhm," he mumbled back, breathing in my hair.

It was wrong in a way to call him a boy. Lump was far from a boy now at this point in his life. Hell, he was more of a man than anybody I had ever met before.

"Mmhm?" I asked, pulling back. "I hadn't seen you for bout a year now and all I get is mmhm?"

"It's been about eight and a half months," he grumbled before pulling me back to him.

"So y'all did miss me then?"

"Just shut up and enjoy it," I could feel his smile against my neck.

There was a rustling outside and as if it were a natural reflex, Lump went back to staring at a clipboard and I slid off of the table and into the other room where Dr. P's office was. I could tell Lump wasn't actually working, just kind of like how I wasn't actually looking for the doctor like we were supposed to be doing. No, my mind was completely on him. It had been too long since I got to see my best friend and now that I could see him, I had to hide it from everyone. But that was something that I was used to.

"Nobody there," his deep voice came from the other room a few seconds later.

"I reckon it gets hotter here every summer," I sighed, pulling off my button down flannel and throwing it down on the table.

Lumps eyes grazed over me for a moment, "You get used to it."

"I know. Anything new happen around here?"

"Nope."

"Nothin?"

"No."

My eyes bore into the back of his head and he finally turned around, "What?"

"What's your problem today?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Nothin."

"Emily you know by now that he's just a juvenile delinquent and he doesn't know how to feel anything. This is just how dumb he usually is." A nasally voice tore through the thick air making even my nose feel sour.

My nose crinkled up, "Dr. Pendanski."

"Nice to see you too. How was your fathers?"

"Fine," I swallowed, trying with all of my might to not chuck a boot at his face.

"You feelin alright? It is pretty hot out today."

"It's the desert, s'gonna be hot out. You get used to it."

In the corner of my eye I saw Lump smirk a little.

Dr. P seemed kind of embarrassed, "Well true. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No."

"Well, alright. You know where to find me," he headed off for his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, licking Mr. Sir's ass." I sneered.

Lump leaned against the wall and burst out in hysterical laughter.

"God, now I remember why I liked you."

A triumphant smile found its way to my face, "Yeah, I know."

"You should go," he said after a few moments of shining another boot.

"Boy, how many times a day do you clean those same damn shoes?"

He shot me a look, "You're gonna get caught."

"I'll be back later," I hopped off the table.

"Emily?"

I turned, "Yeah?"

"You better come back later."

"I always do."

**awwww isnt he adorable? if you have any ideas for this story or anything you wanna see happen hit up the inbox and ill work my magic**

"I know."


	3. I am so sorry

Guys….I'm really so above and beyond sorry. So sorry, words cannot even begin to describe it. I have an explanation for the unexpected hiatus on this story and all of my others, which you will hear all about. So, I have had the same laptop for…well forever. It had broken into a million different pieces and I lost everything on it including the assortment of FF stories awaiting for the day I would upload them. It's rather heartbreaking to think about so I'd prefer not to and continue being in denial of the dearly departed. Anyway, I had recently acquired a MacBook for my 17th birthday a few weeks ago and finally figured out how to get a free trial for Microsoft word. Hopefully, I will get back on the bandwagon of fanfictioning and allow you to all witness the stunningly brilliant conclusions to my infinite number of stories on here. Lights drop, dramatic climax in the music, and curtain fall. Okay, sorry that got a bit out of hand.

Anyway, I'll update as soon as humanly possible.

I LOVE YOU ALL,

fang


End file.
